Just one more
by luna bear28
Summary: It's that time again, after Bubbles has successfully "collected" Boomer and Butch, she now turns her sights on Brick.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I decided I wanted to do a little something for Halloween, So I decided to conclude psycho Bubbles story. Those of you who might be confused as to where all of this insanity came from, I must refer you to, "I m watching you" and "We are one". I made them pretty short but this one needs a chapter 2 which will be coming soon. I just want to add that unfortunately I do not own these wonderful characters, despite the fact that I love fucking them up. If you don't like cannibalism, blood or twisted displays of love, then DO NOT READ THIS, seriously, it'll mess you up. ONE WITH THE SHOW.

Just one more

"It's still a little warm…slippery….it's interesting in a way isn't it boomer? I'm not a big fan of the taste though. It's like eating a hand full of pennies. It doesn't matter though, as long as it was you, I suffered through it".

_[And I would do the same for you Bubbles.]_

The red liquid pools inside of butches open stomach, as I carve him open with my butcher knife. I had a small amount of it on my hands and rubbed my fingers together, starring at it morbidly fascinated. I stick the knife into the bed and stare at the disemboweled body, I wonder…can I? Should I? It looks disgusting and smells even worse, but if I can take you in boomer, then why not him. I roll up my sleeves….. Wait, why did I do that? It's not like boomers shirt wasn't already dirty. Hmmmmmm…..mental note to self, throw Boomers shirt in the washer, I've been wearing it for the past month and a half. It's starting to get a little too gamey. I slowly stick both of my hands into the open stomach. Hmmmm….. Feels the same as boomers once felt, like slippery water balloons filled with pudding…or is that wet spaghetti…..no, ugh what is that? I can never place this sensation. I grab the lower and upper intestines and hold it up to my face. I never really considered doing this before, so I can't really understand what's happening to me or why. I tilt my blond head and stare at the intestine in my hand; here goes nothing. Just close your eyes and pretend it's a cold hot dog, or a big fat luke warm sausage. I bite into it, my teeth latching on to the skin; it stretches as I struggle to rip it. If I can just get at least a small amount of it inside of me, then maybe the rest will go down easier. Ugh…..come on, rip….rip…. I chew on it continuously…I CAN'T DO IT. I drop the intestines back down….. I can't do it again, you taste horrible. I don't understand, I was able to do it before, why can't I do it again. I guess it was so much easier to do it the first time because I wanted to do it and even then I had a problem.

_[So you're saying he won't be joining us?]_

"I didn't say that, I mean he is technically still with us. Look at his eye; he's staring at us right now". I look over to the eyeball floating in the glass jar filled with blood tinted water.

_[This is disappointing.]_

"I….I'm sorry boomer, I guess there isn't enough room for anyone else other then us".

_[It's ok bubbles, we can try again later. Could you turn the stove back on? My water is getting cold.]_

"Of course. You know, maybe I should carve him up and slowly take him in piece by piece, just like I took you in", I turn on the stove setting my beloved boomer to a slow simmer. As I wash my hands and face by the sink, I can't help but overhear the slight sound of something lurking above my head…what is that?

"Butch? HEY YO BUTCH, WHERE YOU AT?"

"Oh god", I hit the floor fast and remain there; I look toward the door in fright, someone's upstairs, sound's like Buttercup. I better stay still the sound of foot steps are traveling all the way to the end of the room above me, it sounds like she's going upstairs to the bedrooms. Ok, let's see; the cottage looks really small from the outside; the entrance to the basement is covered by the large throw rug in the living room. She won't even notice there's a door underneath, unless she was actually looking for one. If she uses X-ray vision, I hope she only uses it to look through the walls. I wonder why she's here…

_She must really care for Butch after all; perhaps she might want to join him. I'm sure he would love to see her again.]_

"Right as always, let's go meet her", I slowly rise to my feet and grab the doorknob ready to open the door….wait, what's that? Another set of footsteps? No…two more sets of footsteps.

"Brick are you sure you sensed butch here? How does that even work?"

_[ Blossom? Brick too? This just keeps getting better.]_

"_Wow_, this is so exciting, I can't believe half of my family is here and your brother too." I press my ear to the door and listen in to what they are saying.

"What? Don't you girls sense each other when one of you goes missing?"

Blossom: well I don't think so, we've never actually been apart long enough to actually worry about it.

Brick: you guys suck, I can always sense where my brothers are. There's a problem though.

Blossom: what problem?

Brick: I only felt Butch from this direction. But I don't feel him anymore, and I don't feel Boomer at all. I think the two of them are dead right now.

While the dialogue stops, I press my ear hard against the door, I'm trying to hear them. Are they even still talking? What are they saying?

Blossom: oh my god, who do you think did it?

Buttercup: who wouldn't do it?

Footsteps are heard coming down the stair and stop right above my head. If I can hear them this clearly then most likely they can hear me, I better stay quiet.

Buttercup: let's face it Brick, you guys are bastards. Anyone could be the killer, the better question here is, who is powerful enough to kill them.

Brick: speaking of disappearing bastards, where's your sister? She's been missing in and out of action ever since boomer went missing.

Buttercup: WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?

Brick: I'm not implying anything, I'M SAYING YOUR SISTER IS THE ONE WHO KILLED MY BROTHERS.

The sounds of rustling and fighting are heard and the loud noises increase as Blossom's voice frantically tries to break through the chaos.

Blossom: STOP IT THE BOTH OF YOU, WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS.

Brick: WAKE THE FUCK UP BLOSSOM, SHE DISAPPEARED FOR A WEEK AFTER BOOMER DISAPPEARED AND NOW SHE'S MYSTERIOUSLY GONE DAYS AFTER BUTCH GOES MISSING. You expect me to think she's not involved, or are you assholes involved along with her.

Buttercup: unfortunately no.

Brick: YOU FUCKING BITCH.

Blossom: we would never do something like that; we've been fighting you guys for years, why would we suddenly and randomly become murderers?

Brick: don't ask me, ask Bubbles.

Buttercup: we're not asking her shit. She's not capable of doing something like that.

Brick: everyone is capable of murder, idiot, no matter how much you think the victim deserves it. I'm getting to the bottom of this, with or without you losers.

The floor feels cold as I sit here, leaning against the wooden panels underneath the kitchen sink. My heart is pounding rapidly and I'm trying hard to control my breathing. I wish they would just go away; just leave me alone with my beloved and his brother….. I just thought of something, "_do…..do you think he's here to join us? He tracked you all the way out here; he must miss you two a lot". _ I stand up and make my way to the bed where Butches body is. I lean over the body and stare at butch's serene face, "_you're so much calmer this way, I think that's exactly what you three needed. To be together, calm and at peace, I can make that happen"._ It's settled, my mind is made up as I reach the door…

_[Wait.]_

"What is it? If we leave now we can still catch him."

_[Sweetheart, your sisters are still upstairs. They don't know you're here, it might be best if you just hide out here until they leave.]_

"Oh I suppose you're right….hmmm, I'm hungry".

_[Well I have been boiling for a while now, ready to eat.]_

"Yep"

**An hour and a half later**

"No one seems to be home right now; maybe I should go take a shower. No peaking Boomer."

_[Awww, you're so mean to me.]_

"I'm just kidding silly, it's nothing you have never seen before", I am quiet as I make my way to the bathroom of my home. I wonder if the Professor is home right now, its 12pm, he is usually up making lunch at this point. I have to hide my tank top…

"When did you buy that?"

I turn right around to the sound of the voice, where the heck did she come from, "b….blossom?"

Blossom: sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I just got home. I noticed your tank top, red looks kind of good on you.

If only she knew, this top use to be white, maybe I should throw it away after this, "I bought it about a week ago". I zero in on what she is holding, Chinese food, my favorite, "where's dad?"

Blossom: at a science convention in Citiesville, he's going to be gone for the next couple of days. So I'm in charge of dinner tonight. What have you been up to? You look like you've been to a dirt factory.

Not much, dining on the corpse of my boyfriend, trying to dine on the corpse of his brother, planning to go after Brick later on tonight, you know typical Monday afternoon. I try not to chuckle in front of her, if only I could tell her the truth boomer, "out searching for boomer and butch, I didn't have much luck though. I ended up in the middle of nowhere on the outskirts of Citiesville, I thought I could check there since that is the one place where no one has searched yet".

Blossom: I guess that makes sense, I didn't even think to look there.

Buttercup: I've checked there already.

I turn to notice Buttercup right behind me, why did she sneak up on me like that? Seriously we should put bells on these two, "oh….I didn't know that".

Buttercup: you would if you were around enough.

Blossom: Buttercup, seriously, don't let what Brick aid get to you.

Buttercup: I don't give a shit what that douche says. I just want to ask bubble head a question.

"Actually, I am really kind of spent for the day, and I really need a shower".

Buttercup: where exactly do you go on the weekends and after school?

"Uh….um…..just to the library sometimes", dear lord Buttercup, just let me go, I really do need to shower. Blossom makes her way towards me, my savior; she's so trusting of me.

Blossom: you don't have to subject yourself to her interrogation, wherever you go is your business alone. Besides we trust you, right **Buttercup**?

Buttercup: …sure, whatever.

She quietly walks past me, but I can't help but feel like she is still watching me even as she makes her way down the stairs, "anyway, I'll meet you downstairs, I'm just going to freshen up".

Blossom: sure thing, I'll leave the food out for you.

As Blossom makes her way downstairs, I can smell the scent of chicken lo mein, sorry boomer but eating bone soup just isn't all that satisfying.

_[I'm sorry too; I failed to fill you up.]_

"_Don't be, I didn't do it out of hunger anyway and I won't stop until we have been fully merged", _I take off my top and bra and I make my way to the bathroom, tonight's going to be a long night, I'll need every ounce of energy in my being.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What a beautiful night, it reminds me of the night Boomer came to meet me. Of course you didn't want to just observe me from afar, did you?

"_Was I that obvious?"_

"Definitely, you followed me everywhere, it was so cute. I was happy when you finally came to me face to face. Oh my gosh, there he is".

"_Who?"_

**Not in P.O.V**

Bubbles ducked down low, allowing the shadows of the night to cover her, it helps to dress in black. She also remembered to carry a syringe filled with antidote X, it's her plan B… or should it be plan A… actually she started to feel like she should probably try the syringe first before anything else. Brick walked out of the apartment he was staying in and stepped out onto the sidewalk. He looks good from this angle, not to make boomer jealous or anything. Brick walks down the street casually; Bubbles wondered where he's going. She floats upward and slowly makes her way to the street a long distance away from where brick is. She had to keep her sights on him even though she really just wanted to fly up and grab him. She ducked into the shadows of a nearby alley and observed him from there. He's just walking he doesn't seem to be looking for anything in particular at all. She could feel a smile creep up on her face, "it's an obvious trap, using yourself as bait to lure me into a false sense of security".

"_He's a lot smarter then most people think"._

She made her way to the other side of the alley; she could probably catch him off guard. She suddenly heard something shuffling behind her and she ducked. An axe? Where did he get an axe? It nearly took her head off, but buried itself into the wall instead. She jumped away from Brick as he pried the axe from the wall.

The red headed ruff makes his way toward her with the look of a predator in his eyes. He had been waiting for her all night," well, well, well… if it isn't the infamous Bubbles. I knew you'd be hunting tonight, but I didn't expect you to do it so blatantly. There is a little something called tact, you know".

"I thought I was being tactful, I was quiet", she really was, how did she manage to mess this up? She looked up to see brick giving her a look that she didn't like. He looked confused, what's so confusing about this, "look all I want to do is reunite you with your brothers. I really don't mean any harm, come with me and I'll take you right….."

" Their dead, I know you killed them" said Brick becoming angered, " cut the bullshit already".

Within seconds he was on her with that stupid axe, he almost caught her right arm. She had to gain some ground, she had to make him understand. She flew upwards into the night sky; Brick was right on her heels. She inhaled and blasted him with a sonic scream; it hits him directly but doesn't slow him down. Instead he zooms underneath Bubbles. Before she even had time to react; a sharp pain erupts from between her shoulder blades. How did he do that? The blade scrape against her flesh and the ground seems a lot closer to her, she was rapidly falling. Another jolt of pain cripples her as Brick shoves his foot onto her back and he pulls the axe out of it. As she falls, the vision of Brick is coming back into focus…..

"_BUBBLES, WATCH OUT!"_

Her back hits the ground; but she was able to react in time to stop Brick from burying the axe into her face by holding onto his arm. He's really heavy and this blade seems to be inching closer and closer to her face. If a normal person were swinging the axe this wouldn't have been such a deadly problem but if this super powered bastard caught her with that thing, then she was as good as dead. She couldn't take this anymore, her heat vision activates and she was able to blind him. Now's her chance, she spun around and landed the hardest kick that she could straight to his face. She wasn't sure of what was happening at the moment, she kicked Brick but he didn't fall back like she planned, instead he reared away and bounced right back bringing the axe right with him. It scrapes her cheek, _"oh no…. this is going to leave a mark, a mark that I'm going to have to explain later"_. She jolted backwards but he just keeps coming after her, she didn't even have a minute to breath. She had to use the syringe; otherwise he was going to kill her. She ducked waiting for another swing from his axe to be delivered. Before she could use the syringe, Brick grabs her face with his open palm. All Bubbles could see was a blinding white light and intense heat burning against her skin. A bolt of energy shot from his hand blowing her through the wall behind her. The blond's body bounced off the concrete floor inside the warehouse and rolled to a stop face down on the floor. After a while bubbles slowly raises herself off the floor, but only manages to rest on her knees. She immediately searched for the syringe she was holding previously. She had to find it before….

"Looking for this?"

Bubbles turned around in time to see Brick stab her violently in the neck with the syringe. In her panic the powerpuff grabs bricks fisted hand and squeezes it against the syringe crushing it. As the liquid inside spills out, the red headed male quickly jumps back away from Bubbles and looks at his hand. He instantly knew what it was and vigorously tried to wipe it on his pant before it weakened him. He glanced up to make another move when a sledge hammer collided directly with his face. He fell to the floor but was still conscious enough to defend himself, shooting a laser eyebeam at her and blowing her a good distance away. He flew off and disappeared into the darkness of the building. Bubbles staggered back from the beam but did not fall; she then tried to use her x-ray vision to scan the darkness. Her vision blinked in and out until eventually all that was before her was the dark room she was in.

Bubbles looked around frantically for any signs of movement in the dark room. She panics realizing she could no longer use her x-ray vision, "oh my god, Boomer, I…..I can't see him. Where did he go?"

"_Just relax babe, antidote x spilled on him too. So he should be weakening as well. He couldn't have gone far."_

Bubbles slowly made her way to the back of the room, feeling herself grow a little weaker. Apparently some of the elixir made its way into her blood stream. The room begins to sway a bit as her fatigue catches up with her. She braces herself against a nearby support beam while she waits till her dizzy spell goes away.

"_You're getting weaker"._

"I….I know", said Bubbles forcing herself off the beam, she was able to walk normally but couldn't see where her target wandered off to.

"_That's ok, he's getting weaker too, keep your guard up"._

Shuffling in the background roused the blond out of her inner conversation and she searches the ground for something to defend herself. She stood still in the quiet room trying to listen out for the sound she heard before. She takes another step forward but is halted once again by the sound of glass breaking underneath her shoes. She finally had enough and reached into her pocket to pull out her cell phone.

She then directed the light from the phone onto the ground and notices the shards of glass there. She picks up the largest one she could find and straightens herself. Bubbles slowly stalks through the darkness looking for her prey, "Brick? Like I said before, I only want to reunite you with your brothers. They miss you…..why just the other day Boomer….."

"You know talking about them as if their still alive, does not erase what you did", said Brick from a good distance away. All Bubbles could see of him was his shadow and all she could hear was his voice and the sound of an iron rod dragging on the floor. She stood very still as he continued to talk, "you killed two human beings, granted not very nice human beings but human beings nevertheless". She was able to track him all the way towards the other end of the room. The noise stopped when Brick lifts the rod and rested it on his shoulders, "you're a murderer who doesn't seem to realize she's a murderer. So you're either ridiculously stupid, or you're a lot more fucked up then anyone could have realized and I think I get why". He suddenly lunges forward with the rod and rams it right onto her neck pressing her against the support beam cutting off her air way. In her panic, Bubbles buries the glass shard into his side causing him to lurch away from it and cry out in pain. Before the blond could get the shard out, brick bashes her in the head with the rod. He then rears it back and brings it down on top of her head. In her already weakened state, she was unable to recover in time before Brick brings the rod down on her one more time. Painting heavily, Brick looks down at the now unconscious blond pulling the shard of glass out from his side. In a mixture of pain and anger he delivers a well placed kick to her stomach, "fucking bitch". With that he grabs her by the hair and drags her off towards the entrance of the warehouse, he wasn't done with her yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Bubbles POV**_

_It was a hot summer day, the sky was a bright and vibrant blue, the sea was an illustrious green and the sand was warm beneath my feet. The wind blows my hair over my face but I don't care, I actually like having my hair out instead of the usual pigtails. Feeling the warm air through the roots of my hair and over my scalp feels wonderful. I love the beach, when I was 5 the professor would take me and my sisters to the beach every summer. That was the plan every year; the parents in our neighborhood would get together and organize a trip there to mark the beginning of summer vacation for their kids. My favorite thing to do there was building a sand castle with Buttercup while Blossom would read under the shade of our beach umbrella. Then later we would go swimming in the cool refreshing water along with the other kids there. I remember how much fun we had, playing around, splashing around while our parents took pictures of us. Those were the days, before things became so complicated and confusing. Now as I lay down on my beach blanket next to the man I love soaking up the sun, I allow myself to reminisce on the good old days. This is relaxing and all but I can't help but feel like I am forgetting something. _

"Like what?"

_I lay my head on my beloved Boomer's chest; truth is I don't know what. I feel like I was doing something before this, gosh I wish I could remember. I feel a shift beneath me as my lover rolls on top of me and I get a good look at his gorgeous dark blue eyes. You're so beautiful baby, you've always been beautiful…._

"And you are experiencing excruciating amounts of pain right now".

_He stares at me with an expression that he only reserves for me and me alone. An expression of kindness, love and pure romance. He stares at me as if I am the only girl in the universe…in fact…that's all you seem to be doing right now Boomy._

"Seriously though, you're in so much pain right now that your mind has somehow found a way to escape it".

_I wish I could lay here under the warm sun forever; I just love the smell of the sea. It's like all the world problems don't even exist._

"Babe, you are bleeding profusely, he is literally cutting your nipple off as we speak".

_I close my eyes and raise my head to kiss my beloved…_

"STOP MONOLOGUING BITCH, AND WAKE UP".

_**POV ends**_

Bubbles opens her eyes to a dark world of pain and agony as her right nipple was being torn off. She screamed and jerked in her chair unable to move her hands and feet, "AHHHHH, OH MY GOD!" She was barely able to register the movements of the other person in front of her.

Brick chuckles bitterly and kneels down in front of his victim, "Well that woke you up".

Bubbles started breathing heavily as her blurred vision tried to take in her surroundings. Cold air hit her bare skin but she could care less about it. All she was aware of was the stinging pain coming from her right boob. She looked down on the spot where the pain was coming from; the first thing she noticed was that she was not wearing a shirt or a bra. The second thing she noticed was the blood leaking from the spot where her nipple use to be. Her assailant moved from his position and walked slowly around her to fiddle with something in the background. She tried to follow him with her eyes but something else distracted her. As her vision cleared she was able to notice that they were in the basement of the cabin she had rented out….which meant that…..

Brick comes by her again and stabs a syringe in her neck, squeezing the antidote x into her veins, "you know the last time we were here; we probably should have used our x-ray vision. Then maybe we would have noticed this little nest egg". He casually walks over to the large pot on the stove across the room from where Bubbles was. Panic shot through her body as he lifts the pot cover up to peer inside of it. She struggles to move her hands and feet but realizes that they are both tied behind the wooden chair she was sitting in. While she fiddles with her own bindings; she turns her head a bit and nearly jumps out of her skin realizing she was sitting next to Butch's dead body propped up again the wall. She could have sworn she had rested him in the other side of the room where the shadows would conceal him. Brick smiled at her a bit, "let me guess, boomers in this pot, isn't he?" Bubbles said nothing to him for a bit opting to simply just stare at him. He chuckled in another dark bitter way, this is what creeped the blond out the most. Every sound of amusement from him was hollow and empty. Brick looked back into the pot and frowned a bit, "since when did you become a cannibal?"

Bubbles flips out at this, "I'M NOT A CANNIBAL, YOU ASSHOLES AREN'T WORTH BONDING WITH ME". She pants gazing at him with a crazed look on her face; Brick stares back at her with a mixture of shock and confusion. Bubbles simply glares at him, " Boomer is the only one I've bonded with, no one else, UNDERSTAND".

Brick stands there, looking back into the pot; after a moment it dawns on him. He slowly looks back at her, "bonding? You think that you and Boomer are bonded now, because you ate him".

"He wanted us to….." Bubbles began to say before being interrupted.

"BULLSHIT", said Brick, he picks up a large knife and walks over to Bubbles. In one swift move he buries it in her leg eliciting a scream of pain from his captive, "who the hell would want to be eaten by some psychotic bitch?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, WE'RE IN LOVE", screamed Bubbles, the mixture of pain and outrage warping her emotional state, "consuming him was the only way for us to be one". Her head lulls forward and she jerks her hands a bit. She tried her hardest to somehow get the ropes to loosen while she talks to Brick, "you think he's dead right? That's why you're mad, because you think he is dead. I….I promise he's alive, but he lives within me. Butch is ok too; I put him in that jar where he'll be safe and sound".

Brick looks over at the jar of bloody water and noticed the eye staring back at him, "you gouged his fucking eye out and stuck it in a jar. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Tears rolled down Bubbles face as she tries to squeeze her hands through the ropes and feels it beginning to give way, "Brick… listen to me, all I want to do is reunite you with your brothers. They miss you and ….."

"Wow, you appear to be genuinely crazy", said Brick taking the knife out of her leg. He then walks over to the counter and stuck the knife there, "HIM must've really done a number on you. Thing is, I was under the impression that you were probably doing this as revenge". He grabs the chair on the far end of the room and drags it towards her. He then sets it in front of her and stares at her in mock fascination, "but first we should talk".

Bubbles was able to get one hand free but kept her hands behind her, "talk about what?"

"I haven't heard you talk to yourself lately", Brick said smiling at her oddly, "is he asleep?"

Bubbles avoids his gaze for a moment, "I don't know what you're talking ab…."

Brick suddenly punches her in the face, the motion was so quick that the blond didn't realize what happened until her nose started to bleed. Her ears rang and she gasped as pain erupted through her face and she was unable to breath through her nose. She instinctively raised her free hand and tried to strike him back, but she was stopped as brick caught her fist in the palm of his hand. He smiles and leans in close to her, "you're not dealing with my idiot brothers anymore bitch. Your lies, your games and your denial end here". He snaps her wrist ignoring her screams of agony. He then notices her raising her other hand to defend herself and smacks that one away, "as I was saying, I noticed you have been quiet lately. Where is boomer?"

"I TOLD YOU HE IS WITH ME", Bubbles sobbed through her screams as her arm went limp from the pain, "he's with me, I know he's with me, he's ju…"

Brick grabbed her broken wrist and squeezed it causing her to scream even louder, "What's wrong murderer, did he abandon you?"

"I….I've done nothing wrong", said Bubbles, "he's still with me, he's still here…"

"Then get him to talk to me", said Brick casually halting in his actions, "tell him I want to speak to him".

Bubbles was breathing harshly, her body shaking from the cold air and the pain Brick was inflicting. Her face was wet with a combination of sweat and tears. She tries to concentrate, she needed to dive back into her mind, but the pain was a constant distraction. After a while she became confused, why wasn't Boomer saying anything? She bends her head downward again and talks to herself, "babe, please…talk to me….he wants to speak with you". Her entire body began to quiver and shake as she tries again to talk to her loved one, "why aren't you answering me? P….please just say something".

Brick chuckled and scooted closer to her, "here, let me try…HEY YO BOOMER, WHERE YOU AT? YOU IN THERE?" He perked his ear in her direction and pretended to listen out for his brother. After a moment of silence he suddenly grabs her whole arm and yanks it out of its socket which elicits yet another scream out of her. He then smiles at her innocently as she coughs and convulses, "oh boomer said I should break both of your arms one at a time".

"SHUT UP", Bubbles flips out again from the pain, "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU, I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU".

Brick looks at her genuinely stunned, "wow, you're just full of surprises aren't you?" He drops her now useless arm but still addresses her in a calm way, "murder, cannibalism, hallucinations, a ridiculous amount of denial, cursing and now death threats. For shame bubblehead, for shame and here I thought you were such a sweet girl".

"FUCK YOU", Screamed Bubbles, "when boomer gets back you are going to be sorry".

"Boomer is never coming back, "said Brick calmly, "you killed him and ate him, and now boomer is gone".

"That's not true", said bubbles, "he's here, he's here".

"When you were calm and collected, I bet he spoke to you all the time", said Brick, "But at this moment you are in extreme amounts of pain and you can't seem to conjure your dead boyfriend anymore. Want to know why?"

"He's….He's away", said Bubbles breathing shakily, "He's not here because of you, you scare him away".

"He's not here because he never was here in the first place", said Brick, "you know, there are some people out there who can truly hear voices in their head or in their room. Don't ask me to diagnose anyone; it's some kind of scientific, psychological bull shit ailment. And then there's diluted assholes like you who pretend to hear voices in their head to justify their horrific acts".

Bubbles vigorously shakes her head in a rapid motion as if to violently shake away the doubts threatening to seep their way into her mind, "no…..no, he's here…..he's".

Brick cuts her off, "I'll admit, if it weren't for HIM, you wouldn't have been this fucked up. But there's nothing that can be done about that, now is there?" He casually gets up from his chair and stares down at Bubbles, "thing is after you killed boomer, you moved on to kill Butch. Let me guess, if he got away he probably would have blown your little operation to hell. So there's no way you could ever let him go".

"N…..no, that's not it", Bubbles stammered nervously, "Boomer wanted him to join us, he wanted…"

Brick ignores her ramblings and continues, "So said the presumed voice in your head who always seemed to agree with everything you said and did. However in your attempt to stop him from blabbing to everyone about what you did, you have inadvertently showed that you have a conscious. Which means that you were aware of your actions the entire time".

"That isn't…..he's….he's here….he's….," Bubbles mind was breaking, everything that had gone on in the past was now rapidly forcing their way into her mind. She tried to maintain her sanity by remembering the first time she and HIM made love…wait ….no she gave herself to Boomer. Thoughts of that night replayed in her mind but everything seemed distorted and warped. She closed her legs and kneeled over as a wave of nausea and fear took hold of her body.

Brick walked over to the counter, "you get it now, don't you?" He could hear her sobbing behind him as he reached for the large knife resting there.

Bubbles couldn't stop the memories from flooding her mind as she stared quietly at nothing, all the sound in the room was muted, she couldn't even hear Brick speak to her. All that was audible was the beating of her own heart. Everything that Brick said was true; she was manipulated by HIM, by all of them. It was their fault, all their fault, he's last of them, and he must be dealt with. She suddenly felt her powers beginning to come back to her as the antidote x wore off. Her mental breakdown turned to pure anger and she stretched her feet apart until the ropes around her feet broke. She glared at him venomously as she slowly and silently got up from her chair and floated a little off the floor. In a low monotone voice she expressed exactly how she felt, "still with everything that has happened to me, I now know they deserved to die".

Brick froze in place but didn't turn around, he simply moved past the counter towards the large drum of antidote x in the corner of the room, "and there it is, the revelation I've been waiting for". Bubbles swiftly shot an eyebeam at him but he ducked to the side and zoomed up to her. He then stabbed her in the side of her neck with a syringe filled with fresh antidote x. Bubbles moved as if she were in slow motion as she dropped back onto the floor. The red headed male slowly flipped her onto her back with his foot and glanced down at her, "by the way, they didn't deserve to die, we did a lot of dickish and wrong things, but we never killed anyone. And that my dear is where you crossed the line". He knelt down and positioned the knife over her heart. As Brick dealt the final blow, Bubbles gazed up at her beloved boomer who was standing over him. The blond male looked down at her after Brick plunged the knife into her chest. As he gazed down at her with his gorgeous dark blue eyes, a large smile spread across his face.

Even though her world became blurred and out of focus, Bubbles smiled back up at him and spoke in a whispered weak tone "you're…..so beautiful baby…..you've always been beautiful". Boomer's smile turned malicious and cruel, looking down at her with pure joy, as the world she knew faded to black.

** The End**


End file.
